


Start of Trapped by dogs

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [21]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is happy that Yonekuni chose Shirou, which causes Yonekuni to say something that gives Shirou the wrong idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Trapped by dogs

The blond could feel a grin threatening to spread across his face as Shirou sat down next to him. The wolf didn’t know it, but he was covered in his scent, as if he bathed in it. Yonekuni’s eyes swept across the room, eying and glaring at anyone who even dared to approach Shirou. His glare and rising anger, though unnoticed by Shirou, kept most of the madararui away, but they still shot looks at the dark haired male. One or two brave madararui dared to get close, but Yonekuni chased them away with just a look. He could hear a few of them chatting and whispering behind him. Wondering why a mere monkey would smell of madararui. And not just any madararui, but their own classmate.

He dismissed his thoughts of the others and instead, turned his attention towards Shirou. Knowing eyes watched Shirou’s lips as he talked to Norio, pausing to take a sip of his drink. Blue eyes narrowed as he imagined said lips wrapped around his cock. He muffled a moan that wanted to rise in his chest. He flushed a little at the sly glance that Shirou threw him. Silently cursing the wolf, Yonekuni was unprepared for the feel of his lover’s hand on his crotch, fingers curling around the rapidly hardening flesh. He bit his lip, holding back any sounds of pleasure that Shirou caused. A look as Shirou licked his lips again. He fought with himself, resisting the urge to thrust his hips up and push himself further into the wolf’s grasp.

Ignoring the curious look Norio shot him and the knowing smirk that Kunimasa gave him, Yonekuni covered Shirou’s hand with his own. Intertwining his fingers with his lover’s, the blond pressed Shirou’s hand down a little more, encouraging more pressure.

A few minutes of Shirou’s teasing fingers left Yonekuni wanting nothing more than to bend the wolf over, taking him over and over again. To watch the broad back tremble as Shirou would push back against his forward thrusts. The urge to push up against Shirou’s hand was getting stronger, breaking through his determination.

He cursed loudly as his boyfriend pulled his hand away, causing some attention to be drawn to him. He glared and snarled at those who stared at him, making him feel uncomfortable being the center of attention. The sound of a muffled laugh coming from Shirou, then the knowing smile that the wolf shot him. Shirou was up to something. His interest perked, since the male wasn’t one to make waves in school.

He watched Shirou grab his jacket and stand up, holding his jacket to cover the front of his body and left the room, leaving Yonekuni to quickly grab his own jacket and follow. As Shirou did, Yonekuni fitted his jacket to cover his front, not wanting anyone to see the state that he was in. He knew that on the other side of that door, Shirou stood waiting for him.

And, as soon as the door closed behind him, the blond grabbed Shirou from behind. Pulling him close, burying his face into Shirou’s neck, inhaling the scent that was Shirou and his scent that was mixed in. Those who’s pedigree was so watered down, they wouldn’t recognize the claim that he laid on the wolf.

“You’re such a tease,” he nipped along Shirou’s neck, leaving marks along pale skin. He muttered more words into his lover’s neck, eager to find a place that they could be alone.

As if reading his thoughts, Shirou pulled away. A few steps ahead of Yonekuni, Shirou looked over his shoulder, sending a look to the blond, silently telling him to follow.

He had to shake his head. Really. He didn’t know it, or maybe he had a hint, but never bothered about it. Following Shirou, Yonekuni’s eyes would slip up and down his body. Narrow hips that seemed hypnotize him, broad shoulders that he buried his face as he came numerous times.

Shirou chanced another look over his shoulder. He knew the blond was still following him, but his eyes where not forward, but a little lowered. As if they where focused on his ass. Which, most likely, they where. Shirou stopped at the last door in the hall and reached into his pocket. He had stopped, and of course, Yonekuni had stopped as well.

Yonekuni looked up, never realizing that they had walked this far, since their classroom was on the other end of the hallway. The name plate above the door indicated that this was the student council room. He hadn’t been to this room before, though he had fantasies taking Shirou there. Shirou must have been reading his mind as he pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Holding it open, Shirou waiting for Yonekuni to walk through. As he did, Shirou closed it, locking it behind him to insure that they had privacy, since Shirou had the only key.

Pushing Yonekuni towards one of the couches that the student council owned, Yonekuni got the hit and sat down. And, as soon as Yonekuni sat down did Shirou kneel in between his legs. Spreading his legs to give Shirou more room to move around. Shirou licked his lips as he dealt with the belt, button and zipper of Yonekuni’s pants. Pushing the flaps of the pants out of the way, Shirou palmed the bulging underwear feeling the flesh quiver under his touch. Catching Yonekuni’s eyes, Shirou licked his way up along the clothing covered flesh, wetting the cloth with his saliva. Pulling the edge of Yonekuni’s underwear down, just enough to free the tip of Yonekuni’s cock. Licking at the lip, tracing around the crown before fully taking him into his mouth.

As one hand pulled the underwear full down, his other hand scrambled to pull his belt loose and zipper down, giving him enough room to slip his hand down into his pants. Taking Yonekuni further into his mouth, scrapping the edges of his teeth against sensitive skin, enjoying the hiss that escaped as Yonekuni enjoyed the move.

Yonekuni’s eyes narrowed, watching as Shirou swallowed his flesh, lips wrapped tightly around him, accommodating his size with no problem. Further down, watching as Shirou pleased himself. His hips slowly matching the rhythm of his hand. Words muffled by the flesh in Shirou’s mouth, Yonekuni could make out what the wolf was saying. His heart skipped a beat at the words. His hands reached down, tracing Shirou’s stretched mouth, catching the saliva that dripped out of the corner of the heavyweight’s mouth. Catching Shirou’s eyes, Yonekuni pulled himself out of his lover’s mouth, rubbing the tip against Shirou’s lips. Shirou’s tongue snaked out, catching another taste as Yonekuni rubbed even more against his lips.

He waited patiently as Yonekuni teased him even further. His other hand joined its twin, both now moving in beat with his hips. Sweat started to form on his forehead, hair disheveled and clothes wrinkled.

“I wonder what others would say if they looked at you right now,” Yonekuni mused. Of course, if anyone had seen Shirou the way he see’s him, well, lets just say it wouldn’t be a pretty sight if Yonekuni ever found out. He watched as Shirou’s eyes close as he got into the act of pleasuring himself.

The scene was just too much for him and his control just snapped, hauling Shirou onto his lap. Settling the wolf up the way he wanted. Pressing the heavyweight closer to his chest, sighing with pleasure when Shirou arched his back, rubbing against Yonekuni’s jutting cock.

“Hmmm, Shirou” Yonekuni murmured as Shirou wrapped his arms around Yonekuni’s shoulders, hands slipping up to tangle in soft, blond hair.

Shirou whimpered as the blond’s hands slipped down the back of his pants, cupping the smooth and firm ass. Fingers crept inward, spreading the cheeks to expose the hole that he planned on teasing before sinking himself inside. Rubbing the pad of his finger against the puckered hole, he pressed a little harder, only getting the tip in.

Wincing at the pressure that he felt, Shirou heard Yonekuni curse. Shirou silently agreed with him. If he only brought some lubrication with him. An idea hit him, hoping that it would work well enough to do the job. He whispered into Yonekuni’s ear, licking at the lobe and down, along the blond’s jaw. he could feel the slight trembling, the anticipation that the heavyweight felt as he pulled one hand out of Shirou’s pants. Cupping Shirou’s jaw, Yonekuni nipped on his lover’s lips, soothing it with a soft kiss and pulling away to present his fingers to the wolf, encouraging Shirou to do what he suggested. And though he was the one to suggest this, Shirou could feel himself blush but ignored his embarrassment.

One lick along Yonekuni’s finger. Then another. Yonekuni swallowed hard. The sight of Shirou licking at his fingers to lubricate them was hot enough, but when the heavyweight took them into his mouth and sucked on them, sliding his tongue up and down the long fingers, soaking and covering them in his saliva. He couldn’t take it anymore.

Pulling his wet fingers from Shirou’s mouth, he returned them back to Shirou’s ass. Slipping and pressed the wet digits against the puckered hole, groaning when Shirou’s body accepted his fingers. Slowly and gently, his fingers moved. Twisting and scissoring, pleasuring his wolf and preparing him enough to take him inside. Nibbling on the wolf’s earlobe, Yonekuni whispered and murmured what he wanted to do to him. Things that made even the blond blush as he said this.

A cry of pleasure as Yonekuni’s fingers brushed against his spot. Forehead to forehead, Shirou started to ride Yonekuni’s fingers, trying to force them deeper.

Gritting his teeth, the feel of Shirou’s flesh rubbing against his jutting erection was torture for the blond as he pushed his fingers farther into his lover’s body. Moving his head back, he looked around for any sort of lubrication that could be used in a time like this. Lady luck was on his side when he spotted an abandoned bottle of expensive hand cream. Pulling his fingers free from Shirou, the groan of disappointment as Shirou stood up, wriggling out of his pants as Yonekuni grabbed the hand creme and turned Shirou around, pushing him to kneel on the couch cushions.

He licked his lips, pushing Shirou’s shirt up, the only clothing that the dark haired male wore. Covering his fingers with the hand cream, Yonekuni slipped his hand back into place. One finger in first, Shirou’s body swallowing his finger, heat instantly surrounding the digit. Another finger, heat intensifying. Rubbing his free hand along naked skin, watching as the wolf pushed back, wanting deeper stimulation that only Yonekuni can give him.

Cursing, Yonekuni covered himself with some hand cream and aligning himself to rub the crown of his erection against the hole he had just left. Pushing in, just a little before grabbing Shirou by the hips, forcing the heavyweight back and pushing himself fully in. Draping himself over Shirou’s back, he let his hands explore as he started to move. His instinct wanted to take over, be as rough as he could. Make the wolf cry out for him to give him more. But, rationality won, since they still had a couple of hours left of school. When the school day was over and they where in his room, then he could be as rough as he wanted and as long as Shirou could take it.

As Yonekuni grabbed Shirou’s hard flesh, slowly loosing themselves in the act, neither noticed the shadowed person on the other side of the door.

The person listened in on the couple, flinching when he heard Fujiwara’s voice crying out. Anger, resentment and jealousy rose up inside him at the two inside of the room. Hate welled up as well, wishing the worst on the person who had Yonekuni’s attention. He didn’t have to wait long to hear Madarame’s voice call out his partner’s name or the muffled sounds as they finished. The sounds of voices approaching caused him to slip back into the shadows. The rest of the student council had shown up. He smirked to himself, knowing that Fujiwara would be caught. But the smirk died on his face when he realized that Fujiwara had locked the door. Watching them mutter to themselves, shrugging and walking way. After the group left, he readied his camera. He knew that they’d be walking out soon. And he was right. His stomach churned at the sight of Madarame’s hand on the base of Fujiwara’s back. That should have been him with Madarame and not that damn monkey.

He snapped pictures of the two, his shutter and flash going off. He cursed silently to himself, swallowing when the two stopped and turned around.

Caught.

The talk blond stalked forward. He could feel himself wanting to submit to the powerful aura that seemed to envelop the blond.

Yonekuni could feel his heart race, not in fear but in anger. Anger of someone seeing Shirou in the afterglow of sex. Only he had that right and privilege. He recognized this mongrel of a madararui. He grit his teeth at the anger and possessiveness that rose up in him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, you damn dog?” hissed Yonekuni, wanting to lash out at the mutt. The damn dog caught him in a private moment and he wasn’t pleased to say the least. He watched the dog tremble and could almost imagine the ears laying back flat and tail between his legs. He watched as the dog fumbled with his words, then ordered him to just spit it out.

“If you can be with damn monkey, why couldn’t you be with me? I’ve got good pedigree and I don’t smell like some fifthly ape,” the boy spat out, glaring not at Yonekuni, but to Shirou.

Shirou could feel the hate and animosity that the guy felt, directed straight at him. He recognized him. He was the one who told him that he “was no good, that he was just a monkey”.

“Goddamn dogs!” Yonekuni muttered as he pulled the camera from the dog’s hands. He removed the memory chip from the camera, looking at it then to the cowering dog.

“So, what? You plan to trap and blackmail me? And for what? To be with a dog who wants to trap me?” he asked, sneering and dropping the memory chip on the floor, crushing it beneath the heal of his foot.

Standing behind Yonekuni, Shirou clenched his hands at his sides. Was this how Yonekuni felt about him? That he trapped him with his feelings, pressuring the blond to be with him even when Yonekuni hates guys? He couldn’t help that he was born as a dog god, he had no control over that. His heart clenched in pain and he wrestled with the idea of running away. He struggled to keep his emotions in check but the fact that hearing Yonekuni ranting that he’s been trapped by dogs, no matter where he goes, berating the species.

Yonekuni stopped his tirade as he felt a shiver run down his spine. He glanced behind him, seeing Shirou look on with wide eyes and cursed. He could see tears starting to form and watched as Shirou gave a hollow laugh, wiping away the tears that started to fall.

“I knew it was too good to be true,” Shirou whispered, choking back a sob and covered his pain with a fake smile.

“Thank you for telling me your true feelings, Madarame-, Yonekuni. I’m sorry for troubling you. I won’t bother you again,” he gave a nod and a sad smile to the blond and walked off. Covering his face with his hands, silencing the cries that wanted to escape. This felt worse than the time when Yonekuni found out how he felt, after waking up in his room. As he turned the corner, he bumped into Oushou. He muttered an apology and a quick “Excuse me” and went around, only to be stopped by the hand on his shoulder.

“Please let go, Oushou. I really don’t want to talk right now,” his statement was met with silence. Turning his head when he didn’t receive a response, only hearing a loud thud and a grunt of pain. The sight of Yonekuni holding Oushou by the neck, up against the wall. He had must of ran after him and caught Oushou touching him.

He watched Yonekuni’s fingers curled tighter around Oushou’s neck, and ran up to Yonekuni, grabbing Yonekuni’s arm, attempting and managing to get the blond’s hand off Oushou’s neck.

“Madarame, you could have killed him,” Shirou both scolded and begged him. He never seen the blond this angry.

“Gould, that way he’d keep his hands off of what’s mine,” Yonekuni grinned, revealing extremely sharp and dangerous teeth. His instincts had overridden his common sense, only reacting on the fact that he thought of another male making a move on what was his. His mate. His BITCH. His and no one else.

He looked at Shirou. The revelation that he might loose the one that could make his life feel so complete, all because he couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut. Resolved, he grabbed Shirou by the hand, lacing his fingers with the wolf’s and walked through the crowd that had gathered around them. He ignored the cries of the girls, wanting to know why he was holding Fujiwara’s hand.

So focused on getting out of there, they didn’t notice Kunimasa. Of course Kunimasa had come out, watching the whole thing. He didn’t try to stop his brother nor try to interfere with what was going on. He knew that Yonekuni had to come to terms with his feelings for the heavyweight, since he opened his mouth and immediately stuck his foot in, he had to clear up whatever misunderstanding that Fujiwara had. He shook his head.

Shirou protested the rough handling as Yonekuni pulled him along. Out of the school, beyond the gates they climbed and towards home. His home. He knew he had fucked up big time and needed to clear the confusion. Admit his feelings to Shirou. To tell him that he wanted to be trapped by him and no one else. Quickly unlocking the door and pushing Shirou inside, he closed the door behind him. Facing the wolf, Yonekuni stood there for a few minutes, watching and sensing the sad pheromones that Shirou gave off. He knew Shirou is a wolf and cursed himself not reading up on their nature and their actions. He stumbled and fumbled to come up with the right words to comfort the male in front of him. He never did have to confess his feelings. Someone, no matter who, would confess to him. He took a few moments to gather his thoughts.

“I’ve tried to tell you how I felt through my actions, my touch. Hell, if I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t touch you, kiss you or fuck you. No, that’s not right,” Yonekuni paused, cleaning his hands at his sides.

“You have no idea how I feel. Every time someone touches you, I want to rip their hands off. When they talk to you or attempt to flirt with you, I want to hide you away forever. So that you’d only be kind to me. Pay attention only to me,” Yonekuni admitted, embarrassment written all over his face. “I can’t get enough of you. Touching you, sucking, licking and biting. Sinking myself deeper inside you as I come, feeling you up with my see.” He looked away, not wanting Shirou to look at him while he admitted his wants, desires and fears.

If he had looked up, looked forward, he would have saw Shirou get up and walk over to him. He cupped Yonekuni’s cheek, gently rubbing his thumb along Yonekuni’s cheek.

“If you had just told me earlier how you felt,” Shirou leaned in, resting his cheek against Yonekuni’s cheek, rubbing against it. “I wouldn’t have misunderstood what you said,” Shirou whispered into Yonekuni’s ear.

“I’m yours, Yonekuni. I have been since the day I met you.” he dropped a soft kiss on Yonekuni’s cheek.

The blond smiled, drawing the wolf close and lightly, ever so lightly, brushing his lips against Shirou’s lips.

“So, I guess its ok if you trap me for life, as long as its you who trap me” Yonekuni whispered back.

He pulled Shirou into his arms, pulling his wolf into his embrace. Nuzzling against Shirou’s neck and whispered the words that Shirou had been waiting to hear.

“I love you, Fujiwara Shirou.”

It wasn’t until later that afternoon, evening really, as Shirou awoke from the light slumber he fell into after another round of lovemaking. Feeling arms wrap around him a little tighter, he felt a smile come to his face, before snuggling into further into Yonekuni’s embrace.

The following day, the whole school was abuzz with gossip about the two. Both refused to answer any questions, though, when they did cross paths with the dog from yesterday, everyone froze, wondering what was going to happen next.

Yonekuni was about to step forward, but Shirou held him back. He stood in front of the unnamed dog, looking down at him, watching as he paled.

“Just give up, he’s not interested in you,” grabbing Yonekuni by the hand, they both left the shaking dog.

If those around them even payed the slightest attention to the couple, they would have noticed the confidant smirk Shirou threw over his shoulder or the scent claim that Yonekuni wore.


End file.
